


Reset the Tin Again

by press05



Series: (lea and) lyn's 500 themes [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M, gary is frusrated a lot in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary feels like things are...off. Something is missing but he can't pinpoint what. The weird dreams and "memories" aren't helping either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset the Tin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and attempt this 500 themed challenge. First prompt is "based on a dream". 
> 
> Sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy.

Gary frowned as he looked at his phone the seventh time that day. He didn’t know why he kept doing that. It wasn’t like he was expecting a text or anything. Most of his contacts were just family and acquaintances from school that he had neglected to delete after group projects were over. He gave his phone another check.

 

_No one is trying to talk to you dude. Stop it._

 

Sighing to himself, he shoves the phone in his jacket pocket.

 

\--

 

_“Can I just keep you?”_

_Gary laughed. “I’d like that.”_

_Then he looked up to the stars and everything began to crumble all around him._

 

\--

 

Dreams had become so odd lately. He could barely recall the details after waking up but he couldn’t help but feel so...sad. Then he’d check his phone again as if a message would be waiting for him.

 

Disappointed and a little bit frustrated he forces himself to get out of bed and get dressed.

 

\--

 

_“...I missed you.”_

_There was someone else there. Someone was sitting with him or somewhere close. It was so hard to tell for some reason. Then he felt something touch his cheek. Lips?_

_“I missed you too.”_

_He feels himself smile only for everything to disappear into nothingness._

 

\--

 

Gary buries himself in volunteer work. Anything to keep him busy and distracted. The people who work with him comment that he should enjoy his summer break away from school instead of spending so much time on others. He just tells them he doesn’t have anything better to do and he likes helping people. It’s true he does.

 

He can’t help but feel something’s changed though. Like, he’s spent his time doing other things...which doesn’t make any sense because he hasn’t. It’s just been the same old thing with him. Family and volunteer work. He didn’t really have anybody else to do anything with.

 

Then why do I feel like something is missing?

 

He picks up his phone giving it another pointless check. No messages.

 

\--

 

_“See? There you go. You act like it's obvious that everything will be okay eventually. It makes it seem like it really will be. I want to believe it as much as you do.”_

_He squeezes the hand of someone he can’t see clearly._

_“Well...I have enough belief to go around besides I know it will. It has to.”_

 

\--

 

Gary wakes up in tears.

 

Nothing was okay and he didn’t even know why. He didn’t know what was wrong or why he felt like he had lost something dear. He just shakily picks up a phone, hoping for answers but all he sees is an empty screen.

 

\--

 

He’s been to the mall, lingering to stare at the arcade. He’s never found a reason to go in there. When he’d visit the mall it was usually an in-an-out situation. He goes inside the arcade and watches people playing on some sort of dancing game. The people playing eventually shuffle away when they’re done and Gary just stands there watching the arrows on the screens move.

 

_“That sucked, dude.”_

 

Gary stared.

 

If he concentrated he could see himself leaning against the game’s railing? And someone else was beside him. He couldn’t make them out though.

 

 _"What are you talking about? I think I saw you smile."_ He sees himself poke the other person's shoulder a little while laughing. _"That was fun."_

 

On that note he shakes his head and quickly ducks out of the arcade, upset.

\--

 

_“I'll see you later, then? This was fun. I'll text you.”_

_Gary nods, smiling widely. “Of course! And yeah it was haha!”_

 

He wished he could see them whoever they were. They made him happy it seemed. Where are you now? Why don’t you text me? Who are you?

 

He feels himself ready to wake up and feel lost when something tugs at his consciousness. Someone is grabbing his hand and it feels so real but he knows it’s just a dream. A stupid dream.

 

“It’s not,” a voice echoes interrupting his thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“Something happened I don’t know what but that doesn’t matter.”

 

Gary looked at his hand being held by someone but they looked like a fuzzy mess. It felt right. Comforting. He squeezes the hand.

 

“You need to find me.”

 

Gary frowned. “How?”

 

The voice sounds panicked. “I can’t hold on. Dammit!” He feels the hand squeeze back. “You don’t know but you do, okay? I know that doesn’t make any sense but somewhere inside you know and I’ll be waiting. Find me! Just be there!”

 

“Wait wha-”

 

_“Dude, c’mon!”_

 

He gasps waking up, staring wildly around his room. He sits up still disoriented and confused. Did that really just happen? He swallows a bit before shakily getting out of bed.

 

He had to find them.

 

\--

 

Gary feels like he’s wandering around aimlessly. He doesn’t know where he’s supposed to go and whatever the dream was trying to tell him was less than helpful. He didn’t know but he did? How did that make sense?

 

He finds himself coming up to a hill. Huh.

 

_I’ve been here before...I can feel it._

 

But when? Why didn’t he remember?

 

_“...I brought you here for the stars, y'know.”_

_He’s smiling at someone fondly, a bit pink around his cheeks as he looks up at the sky too._

 

Gary just shakes his head, frowning. As he got closer he could see someone sitting at the top. His eyes widened a bit. That was Stan Marsh. What was he doing here? He stands there wondering if he should turn back. Him and Stan weren’t close or anything. They were amicable at best then indifferent any other time. Ever since their first run-in they didn’t really interact much unless it was something for school.

 

“Gary?” Stan had noticed him.

 

He came closer, standing beside him now. He tried to smile a little but really he was still so stressed out about the dream. Did it mean anything? Was Stan the one he was supposed to meet? Did that even make any sense?

 

“Hey, Stan.”

 

The other boy looks at him. “I didn’t think anyone else knew about this spot.”

 

“I think I just stumbled on it on accident,” he runs a hand through his hair. “But it’s weird...I feel like I’ve been here before.”

 

Stan looks pensive before shrugging. “You probably have.”

 

Gary laughed a bit. “Then why don’t I remember it?”

 

“Probably the same way I can’t really remember taking someone up here to stargaze.”

 

Gary blinked. “...it’s the perfect spot for them.”

 

Why did he say that?

 

Stan stood up, mumbling to himself. “No fucking way.”

 

“Stan?”

 

The other boy looked at him then reached for his hand, holding it. “Holy shit.”

 

Gary was so confused. He looked at their hands. This...was familiar. Wait.

 

“Wait...are _you_ the one? The one I was supposed to meet?” He probably sounded strange. A mix of bewildered and desperate.

 

Stan just let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, I think that’s me.”

 

Gary furrowed his brows. “But how?”

 

“I have no clue but,” he gave Gary’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t really care.”

 

Stan sighs before smiling sadly. “I felt like something was missing for a while, dude. And all this time it was you.”

 

Stan had felt it too?

 

He thought he was was being driven nuts. All this time. Him checking his phone for messages like a bad habit. Him and Stan had been texting? Then those dreams were...memories? He had spent time with Stan? But when? What had happened?

 

“Dude, Gary, it’s okay...don’t cry.”

 

Gary sniffled. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Gosh. It was all too much.

 

“I know this is totally insane and I know you wanna know why and how but I don’t think we’re gonna get those answers.” Stan reached over to help with his tears using his free hand. “But I do know that I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

Hiccuping a bit, Gary nodded. He agreed. He didn’t want to go through that again. So lost and sad and hurt without even knowing why. He was still clueless but at least he’d have someone by his side.

 

“I don’t know what we had,” he began, trying to calm his voice. “But it was something special and I want to--I just want to start over with you. So will you?”

 

Stan smiled. “Sure. We’ll figure it out together.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

\--

 

Bzzt bzzt…

 

Blinking blearily, Gary reaches for his phone and squints at the screen still very sleepy in the head.

 

“Can u believe it? I’m awake before 12 lol”

 

Gary laughs softly, waking up a little as he types a reply.

 

“Thanks for the wake up call (: “

 

He gets a quick reply back.

 

“Wanna hang out later?”

  
Gary just smiles as he texts back a ‘yes’. It isn’t long after that his phone is buzzing again with another reply and Gary can’t help but feel like everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been roleplaying as Gary and have pretty much made stary canon with the group's Stan. We got to talking about how much it would suck if things just reset in the roleplay all the stuff we'd lose as our characters turn back to their defaults. Like nothing had ever happened. Then we were like, "but what if there's still some lingering things, like checking your phone for messages without knowing why" and yeah. So some of the "memories" in here is stuff that happened in our roleplays haha. 
> 
> As for why the reset within the story? um why they reset. WELP ALIENS OF COURSE. It's either stendy or style for the viewers watching Earth. Not stary. But stary happens anyway. >8D


End file.
